


Начало круга

by WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fan theory, Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychological Drama, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Протагонист пишет письма мертвому другу, а через сотни лет это меняет чью-то жизнь.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Начало круга

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик — попытка немного поближе взглянуть на третьестепенного персонажа и его взаимосвязь с событиями фильма… Я просто слишком люблю задаваться бесполезными вопросами по типу «почему в сцене финальной битвы так много кадров с определённым, вроде бы, не значимым героем?»
> 
> Команда намеренно использует (или не использует) какое-то одно обращение/имя к Протагонисту.

Иногда жизнь несправедлива к некоторым из нас. За чужие поступки приходится расплачиваться другим людям, даже если эти поступки ещё не совершены. А те, кто действительно виновен, продолжают жить долгой счастливой жизнью, возможно, даже не понимая, чему они стали причиной.

Джемма не думает об этом до тех пор, пока в пятый раз не просыпается в промежуточном пространстве между прошлым и будущим, чтобы провести диагностику системы и, кивнув мигающей панели управления, забраться обратно в криокапсулу на следующие 50 лет.

Забавно, мир не ощущается по-другому, пока, сидя на стерильном белом полу и глядя в стерильную белую стену, ты не осознаешь, что на самом деле тебе двести семьдесят два года.

***

_У меня нет ничего. Ни зацепок, ни координат, ни информации. Только ноющая боль в грудной клетке и синяки по всему телу — но это всё же лучше, чем навсегда остаться в подземной могиле гипоцентра, правда? Футуристично-металлическая конструкция Алгоритма в руках и совершенная опустошенность. Да, мы только что спасли мир, но стоило ли оно того, если вся его тяжесть разом тут же навалилась на плечи, пытаясь раздавить?_

_У меня нет даже тебя, и это ощущается… странно. И дело даже не в том, что ты всегда знаешь, что, когда и как сделать, я и сам многое повидал, как-нибудь справлюсь. И дело не в том, что у тебя теплые руки, и улыбка… особая. И точно не в том, что я знаю тебя будто уже тысячу лет._

_Мне однажды сказали одну очень важную вещь. Я тогда был совсем ещё зелёным, буквально только что завербованным пареньком, случайно оказавшимся среди этих высокомерных карьеристов, влюбленных в свое дело детей военных и бывших агентов, которые лет с четырех знали, как правильно начищать пуговицы крошечного кителя. Я отклонился от регламента, вытягивая из болота незнакомого мне парнишку из другого взвода, опоздал к точке сбора. Мы стояли на плацу, сухой ветер бил в лицо, усатый крикливый сержант смерил меня, всего с ног до головы в засыхающей грязи, сверху вниз внимательным взглядом, сказал: «Хорошим парням нечего делать в бою, сынок. Даже если они выживают, их потом добивает время». Я только теперь понимаю, что это означало._

_Айв_ _з улетает завтра. А я останусь завершать петлю. Никаких пилотов — он сам возьмёт один из вертолетов и потом затопит его или взорвет где-нибудь в пустыне. Потом спрячет инвертированные модули так, чтобы лет пять или десять назад Андрей Сатор смог найти их и начать новый круг, и пустит пулю себе в голову. Я почти уверен, он не будет тянуть: он из тех людей, для которых нет смысла жизни помимо операции. Которые пережили что-то ужасное, и остальной мир для них потерял цвет. Не знаю, через что я заставил пройти его в прошлом, но уже ненавижу себя за это._

_Уиллер не спрашивает ни о чем. Её выдаёт только выражение глаз, с которым она встречает меня на палубе. Возможно, она всё видела. Возможно, и догадалась, но в любом случае - я благодарен ей за молчание. Она сжимает моё плечо, проходя мимо. У неё будет особая миссия, и ещё неизвестно, кому из нас повезло больше: не у всех на этой лодке есть такая роскошь, как возможность закончить свою жизнь на несколько лет раньше положенного. Ей придется тащить Довод дальше, без нас троих — ещё не знаю, какую роль мы на самом деле сыграли в её жизни._

_Мне осталось совсем немного, прежде чем у мозга закончатся силы сопротивляться. Нужно успеть написать рапорт начальству, прежде чем накроет: всю правду, как можно более подробно: Сатор умер, приняв капсулу с цианидом, в красно-синей комнате я соврал о плутонии, прежде чем русский выстрелил в свою жену._

_Мне кажется, я знаю ещё слишком мало. Знал ли тот, другой я, ответы на все вопросы, что мучают меня сейчас?_

_Вряд ли. В этом и смысл: никто не владеет всей информацией, ни в прошлом, ни в будущем. И ты не владел._

_Я не знаю. Прости, я не знаю, как мог с тобой так поступить._

***

Джемма не любит говорить о своих увлечениях. В мире голографических игр и виртуальных реальностей странно признаваться, что свободное время ты проводишь в обнимку с допотопным планшетом из Архивного модуля, вчитываясь в ровные строчки текстов, составленных умершими сотни лет назад людьми. Иногда ей кажется, что о том, ушедшем мире она знает куда больше, чем о нынешнем: идеально белые интерьеры Физического модуля не особо способствуют познанию общественной жизни. Ещё Джемма не любит говорить о своих отношениях со сверстниками — просто потому, что их нет; живого ребенка своего возраста она видела, наверное, всего-то пару раз.

Но ей, честно, хватает героев с экрана старенького планшета. Девочка с энтузиазмом глотает один за другим физические и естествоведческие труды, исследования и рассуждения о времени — её восхищает, как осторожно и даже робко эти люди из прошлого приподнимали завесу тайны над теориями, которые сейчас считаются неоспоримыми истинами. Её цепляет эта эмоциональность, трепетность по отношению к науке — ничего общего с прохладным снобизмом Физиков или нездоровым энтузиазмом Биологов. В бесконечных коридорах среди лабораторий тесно — возможно, Физики были не в ладах с Архитекторами, и те решили подпортить им жизнь отвратительной планировкой — но на это никто не обращает внимание.

У Джеммы есть любимый текст: она отлично помнит тот день, когда куратор отвела её на Архивный уровень, чтобы под строжайшим секретом вручить крошечную карточку-флешку. Эта флешка означала новую ступень подготовки, а ещё значила то, что пятнадцатилетняя девочка из Физического модуля знает о мире немножко больше, чем те деловые уверенные в себе люди в хрустальной башне Управления.

На флешке был отчёт об операции. В некоторых местах — поминутный. В некоторых — очень общий, как незаконченный набросок. Это была история спасения мира, написанная сухим, отрывисто-четким слогом; рассказ одного человека, который впервые в истории этой вселенной столкнулся с временной инверсией. И с ещё огромным количеством вещей; Джемма прекрасно помнит, как сидела в слезах на жёсткой койке после первого прочтения, пытаясь представить себе, как выглядел автор: у него наверняка должны были быть большие и очень грустные глаза, потому что, несмотря на нейтральный слог, ощущался текст очень грустно.

Она пробовала представить себе, каково это: вдруг узнать, что выбора не существует. Всю жизнь пытаться выбрать правильную дорогу, мучиться над вариантами, а потом обнаружить, что за тебя уже всё давно выбрано, и ты не отвертишься, изменить вселенную невозможно.

Джемме же не привыкать так жить. В конце концов, ты не ждёшь большего, если тебя вырастили из крошечной светящейся пробирки в модуле Репродукции. Вырастили ради одной единственной цели, и тебя никто не спрашивал. Но для кого-то это осознание — действительно перелом всего внутреннего мира.

***

_В конце концов, когда всё летит к чертям, ты просто пытаешься быть хорошим человеком, только и всего. Потому что больше ни на что не способен. Тебе так больно, что невозможно сдержать слёзы, и нет сил, нет сил даже на то, чтобы сказать что-нибудь важное. Ты просто молишься, чтобы другой человек понял тебя без слов, выцепил из твоих бессильных бесполезных вопросов, и всё. А потом, после боли, когда она проходит, когда уже всё прошло, ты не можешь даже ползти, потому что мир придавливает к земле весом целой планеты, ты можешь только лежать и пытаться не кричать от отчаяния, которое наполняет тебя до кончиков пальцев._

_Тогда ты пытаешься быть хорошим человеком. Найти хоть какую-то причину, чтобы соскрести себя с пола каюты. Ты не пытаешься убедить себя в чем-то — что ты не мог иначе, или у тебя не было выхода — ты слишком ненавидишь себя, каждую секунду своего существования. Но оно — больше не твое. Оно принадлежит всему миру и миллиардам других людей, и ты с трудом, по шажочку, потихоньку выбираешься, потому что хороший человек сделал бы так. Хороший человек, которым ты так сильно хочешь быть. И, черт, у тебя нет другого выбора._

_Хотя, с другой стороны, его в принципе нет. В чём смысл пытаться, если заранее знаешь, что у тебя получится? Но я так иррационально надеюсь, что тебе в другой, лучшей реальности, хотелось бы знать, что твой друг наконец нашел в себе силы подняться на ноги и уже спешит на встречу с тобой в далёкое прошлое, чтобы отправить тебя умирать, и по дороге, возможно, разрушить ещё парочку счастливых жизней._

_С собой — целый шкаф учебников по физике и разнообразных исследований. Признаюсь, в школе я звёзд с неба не хватал, да и с сочинениями у меня дело обстояло, как видишь, куда лучше, чем со скучными линиями уравнений. Криокапсула — классная штука, но зачем тратить время зря? Да и к тому же, помимо молчаливых цветных обложек с рисунками гипербол и вогнутых плоскостей, вокруг тебя всегда есть тонна сожалений, чувство вины и ненависть к собственному существованию, которые тоже могут стать отличными друзьями на время путешествия_.

***

Она помнит, как у неё появилось имя. На пробирках в модуле Репродукции их не пишут — Джемма видела эти лаборатории, бесконечные ровные ряды одинаковых стеклянных трубочек. Каждая из них — новая жизнь, шанс для следующего организма. Вот уже тридцать лет Управление ведёт строжайший контроль за рождаемостью, пытаясь сохранять определенное количество людей, способных выживать на ограниченном количестве ресурсов. Стеклянные трубочки пронумерованы цифрами и буквами в алфавитном порядке. Людям не нужны имена — им нужен идентификационный номер.

Джемма осознает смысл только спустя несколько лет. Осознает, и несколько часов сидит, обняв колени, на койке, в ужасе думая о том, как ей повезло. JMM-1001. Серийный номер. Просто безликий набор символов. Как у робота. Как у куклы. Как у бездушной игрушки, которую можно отправить в подарок по почте какому-нибудь старому другу. Например, в прошлое. Например, на сотни лет назад.

Имя дала ей Куратор. Джемма не знает, какой должна быть «мать», этот загадочный персонаж из старых фильмов, но, наверное, эта худощавая, молчаливая, но восхитительно заботливая женщина была для нее этой самой «матерью». Она не уверена, что Физики хотели бы, чтобы у неё было так много самосознания, но Куратор определенно дала ей больше, чем следует. Например, мысли. Например, тягу к знаниям и движению к цели. Например, способность анализировать информацию и находить в ней несовпадения и белые пятна, а ещё бессрочный допуск в библиотеки Архивного модуля. Здесь Джемма и находит его — свою возможность стать чем-то большим, чем робот с серийным номером вместо имени.

Его — крошечный помятый блокнотик. В герметичных камерах среда максимально комфортная для хранения артефактов из практически любых органических материалов, поэтому бумага не пострадала — тем более, этой аккуратно скрепленной металлической пружиной стопкой клетчатых листочков никто прежде не интересовался. Она просто пылилась на дне одного из контейнеров вместе со связкой военных жетонов и разноцветными потертыми брелками.

Внутри странички торопливо исписаны неровными, неаккуратными, быстрыми строчками. Это письма. Письма, которые никогда не должны были быть отправлены, письма туда, где никто не смог бы их получить. Просто поток мыслей, иногда совсем бессвязный, но наполненный почти физически ощутимой эмоцией. Они принадлежат одному человеку, тому же, чей отчёт о событиях многовековой давности Джемма по требованию руководства заучивала наизусть. Читать это тяжело, даже не из-за почерка, просто в письмах слишком много… всего. Всего, чего воспитанница стерильных камер и коридоров никогда не чувствовала в жизни и не видела в глазах других людей. Оно выворачивало наизнанку и отказывалось возвращать всё как было. Оно напрочь меняло ход мыслей.

Когда Джемма впервые слышит своё кодовое имя для предстоящей операции, она на несколько секунд забывает, как дышать.

***

_Мир семь лет назад выглядит удивительно. Надо же, я ведь и не обращал внимания. Где-то там, далеко, молодой оперативник впервые ведёт на задание собственную группу, отчаянно пытается не нервничать. Он не знает, что в ходе той операции потеряет двоих, а сам на месяц окажется в госпитале. А, выйдя, с удивлением обнаружит, что его представили к награде. Он не знает, что таких заданий будут ещё десятки, провальных и успешных, он не знает, чем всё это закончится, если бы знал, наверное, уволился бы тут же. Не потому, что испугался._

_А потому что - да, я не единственный, кто мог бы спасти мир. А из тех людей, которые в этой мясорубке оказались только из-за того, что кому-то меня нужно было_ _п р о т е с т и р о в а т ь_ _— больше никто. Что произошло, то произошло, но почему-то мне кажется, что, если бы на моем месте был кто-то другой, ты бы тоже не остался навечно под обломками гипоцентра._

_Почему я? Сатор просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, а что насчёт меня? Да, я рекрутировал сам себя, а потом сообщил об этом в будущее, но неужели всё настолько предопределено? Неужели весь бесконечный массив времени — один огромный «день сурка»? Это закон природы, ничто не может бесконечно двигаться по кругу, не изменяясь, у всего должно быть начало и момент полного истощения, иначе вечный двигатель не так уж и невозможен. Откуда Прийя узнала о происхождении Алгоритма - ей рассказал я? А я узнал, в свою очередь, от неё - нет, это бред, информация должна иметь источник, у петли всегда есть узел, а круг начинается с точки. Честно говоря, от временных теорий у меня плавится голова; ты говорил, в таких случаях надо отдохнуть, но, к сожалению, здоровый сон мне не светит ещё долго. Я гоняюсь за Айв_ _зом. Всегда нужно начинать с чего-то, о чем имеешь хотя бы смутное представление, поэтому я решил сперва сделать самое простое. Потом мы начнем поиск той самой_ _«посылки из будущего_ _», поиск начала петли - техники, информации, необходимых средств_ _— Доводу всё же нужно платить по счетам не с карточки сэра Майкла Кросби._

_У меня есть семь лет, чтобы построить секретную супер-организацию, неподвластную и неизвестную ни одному правительству в мире._

_Не так сложно, я думаю. Пожелай мне удачи._

***

Каратели накрывают их за сутки до запуска операции: Джемма просыпается от странного шума, напоминающего визг пилы по металлу. Привычный серый свет, заменявший по ночам яркие дневные лампы, потух, в темноте из-под закрытой двери виделись отражающиеся в плитке пола яркие вспышки. Она выбирается в коридор, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с костлявой фигурой с зеленоватым визором вместо глаз.

Эту ночь Джемма помнит лучше всего в своей жизни. Тренировки не готовили её к крикам умирающих. На лекциях не упоминали, как отвратительно стягивает кожу засыхающая кровь. Это первый раз, когда Особому Агенту пришлось по-настоящему убивать, и что-то подсказывало ей, что не последний. Добраться до капсулы, досрочно запустить операцию — звучит, как план, сейчас её цель — выполнить свою задачу, вернуться назад, чтобы спасти прошлое.

В эту ночь Джемма сдает тот самый последний экзамен, который приходится пройти каждому, кто хочет стать частью Довода. В эту ночь Джемма стреляет в голову своему Куратору, единственному другу, близкому человеку — ровно между глаз, ни миллиметра в сторону. Они стоят на узких шатающихся мостках, их отделяют метры пространства: девушка с пистолетом и женщина, оружие у виска которой держит мрачная фигура Карателя. Джемма пытается держать ровно дрожащие руки. Она могла бы попытаться. Могла бы. Годы тренировок и изнурительных спаррингов — шутка ли? Но ей говорили, что _«нельзя полагаться на случай_ _»_. Информация важнее всего, а Каратели кого угодно могут заставить говорить. Выстрел. Только спустя несколько часов, активировав необходимые протоколы и упав на пол, прижавшись лицом к гладкому белому полу капсулы, чувствуя, как через переносицу медленно перетекают слезы, она понимает, что это всё значило. Она понимает, что значит _просто пытаться быть хорошим человеком_.

За один сеанс криокапсула не выдерживает больше пятидесяти лет, поэтому протокол предписывает Агенту не спать дольше сорока девяти за раз. Каждые сорок девять лет проводится диагностика и осмотр всего оборудования на борту «ДМ-11», пока система готовится к следующему погружению в сон; на борту есть запасная капсула, на случай, если предыдущая выйдет из строя. На борту также есть образцы биоматериала, на случай, если из строя выйдут обе: агент обязан активировать программу «Поколение 2» и вырастить себе замену, затем эта замена выращивает свою, а та — следующую, и так до достижения нужного временного отрезка.

Отсчёт идёт вплоть до секунд на синем табло над опечатанной входной дверью. Не совсем понятно, зачем она нужна: Джемма уверена, что если «ДМ» найдут, то зайти попытаются, скорее, через крышу, через герметичный люк. К слову, если вскрывать начнут до конца отсчёта — Модуль автоматически самоуничтожится. Удобно, неправда ли? Ты даже не проснешься — просто сгоришь во сне. Это совсем не страшно. Она знает до винтика каждый прибор. Она может собрать и разобрать турникет, настроить, починить, в совершенстве использовать каждый компьютер или аналитическую программу. Она в совершенстве знает физику и умеет драться, как ни один из бойцов Управления. Она — подарок от будущего. Но черт, кто за нее это решил? Кто решил, что её можно завернуть в хрустящую оберточную бумагу с плюшевыми мишками и перевязать розовой ленточкой?

***

_Имя для агента — непозволительная роскошь. Иногда за эту роскошь приходится платить, я видел таких людей. И знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, а настоящим ли было твоё?_

_Я помню, что так тебе и не представился. У вас у всех были короткие односложные имена-позывные, только Уиллер повезло чуточку больше (но вы все равно сокращали её до лаконичного_ _«Уил_ _»). Ты называл меня «друг», но я замечал, как иногда тебе приходится одергивать себя, прежде чем в очередной раз озвучить это безликое обращение. Я не обращал на это внимания, но сейчас понимаю, что у всех крошечных деталей был свой печальный смысл. Я думаю о том, чего стоили тебе те два месяца, что ты провел рядом со мной, столько раз останавливая себя за мгновение до ошибки._

_И знаешь, что… Лучше бы ты ошибся. Хоть один раз. Потому что, черт возьми, больше всего в этой странной, бешеной вселенной я мечтаю снова услышать своё имя. Просто услышать своё имя из уст другого человека._

_Понимаешь, проблема не во времени. И не в сотнях теорий о параллельных реальностях, не в бесконечно зацикленных петлях, не в том, что часы тикают в обратную сторону. Проблема в голове, от нее не спрячешься, эта пуля предназначена только мне, и защитить на этот раз некому._

_Когда я глотал ту таблетку вместе с кровью и привкусом мокрой земли, у меня в голове было пусто. Я не мечтал умереть, чтобы спастись от боли. Я не жаловался на несправедливость судьбы. Не было ни страха, ни ненависти — абсолютное спокойствие. Я знал, почему. Знал, зачем. Знал, кто я такой, и кто — люди, ради которых я умираю._

_К сожалению, у меня больше нет такой роскоши._

_Мы думаем, что сможем войти в горящее здание, но войти — не проблема: проблема выйти оттуда, это куда сложнее. Языки пламени беспощадны, тебе повезет, если останешься только без бровей; так получилось, что я остался без имени._

_А вместе с ним — без прошлого. Без друзей, с которыми прошагал полжизни. Наедине с радиацией, временными теориями, недоверием, недосказанностью, бок о бок с людьми, даже не говорящими своих имён, в мире, где ложь — стандартная рабочая процедура, незнание — лучшая защита, тайны, шифры, коды, намеки, непонятно ради чего, непонятно, по чьему приказу, непонятно…_

_Я скоро найду тебя, обещаю. Честно, не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Мы в шаге от того, чтобы разыскать посылку с оборудованием и информацией, отправленную нам из будущего. Возможно, они пришлют кого-то ещё — человека, в чьей криокапсуле я путешествовал семь лет в инверсию. Вдруг это будешь ты? Или, может быть, Прийя? Вряд ли, но вышло бы забавно, тебе не кажется?_

_Ты звал меня «Друг», и это лучшее, что со мной случалось. Потому что рядом с тобой я знал, куда иду и кем хочу быть. Кем хочу быть для тебя. И знаю, что если вселенная позволит мне снова стать тем, для кого в ней есть место, если позволит мне снова услышать своё имя от другого человека, то этим человеком обязательно будешь ты._

_И, боже, я так мечтаю произнести твоё_.

***

Последние цифры на таймере меняются с назойливым электронным писком. Защитный костюм, пистолет — Джемма проверила всё миллион раз. Кто знает, что ждёт за герметичной дверью? Таймер не остановит инверсию капсулы, он лишь будет означать, что Особый Агент добрался до точки назначения.

Джемма старательно прогоняет мысли о том, что будет, если движущиеся ей навстречу не смогли разыскать капсулу вовремя и задержались: сколько дней ей придется сидеть на четырех квадратных метрах пластикового пола в ожидании встречи? Приходится сильно встряхнуть головой и даже разок хлопнуть себя по лбу, чтобы сосредоточиться: в конце концов, не это сейчас важно; она дождется, даже если за это время придется состариться, так и не выйдя наружу. В конце концов, это её миссия. В конце концов, ради нее умерло, по меньшей мере, двадцать человек. В конце концов, ради нее она убивала сама.

В конце концов, она просто пытается быть хорошим человеком.

Визг таймера. Вдох.

Человеком. Не тренированным солдатом-клоном.

Там, с другой стороны герметичного люка, какой-то шум. Так кажется. Так хочется верить.

Человеком, который знает, зачем, и ради чего.

Солнечный свет спустя сотни лет ослепляет. На прошлой Земле он другой: золотистый, ещё не разбавленный ядовитой туманной дымкой. Щелчок, низкое гудение, пока люк отъезжает в сторону — Джемма смотрит, как узкий луч скользит по стене, разом затмевая сиянием стержневые лампы дневного света. Теплый воздух пахнет песком — это же запах песка, правда? По крайней мере, точно не хлорки.

Потом ей кажется, что земной шар начинает вращаться в обратную сторону.

_Он_ такой же, как на старых замыленных фото в архивных документах. Мягкий блеск темной кожи, высокие, четко выступающие скулы. Уверенные спокойные движения и пружинистая походка. Черный тактический костюм сидит не хуже, чем дорогой пиджак, только в тяжёлом взгляде куда больше запрятанной на самое дно эмоции.

Джемма задерживает дыхание, встречаясь взглядом с темными зрачками, когда ей протягивают руку в качестве приветствия. Там, в глубине, удивление и… узнавание? Мрачный парень, спустившийся следом, недовольно фыркает за спиной:

— Что, даже не спросишь про доводы?

Протагонист беззвучно смеётся.

— А мне и не нужно.

Добро пожаловать в прошлое, Уил.


End file.
